1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, a display control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a display control program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus having a function of previewing an image of data, a display control method performed in the image display apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses represented by Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFPs) have increased variety of functions. In particular, some image forming apparatuses have a preview function of displaying data to be imaged to allow the user to check the finished quality before an image is actually formed. In a case where data to be imaged is compressed, the data has to be expanded by launching an application program. The expansion process takes time, causing a waiting time until an image is displayed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-345242 discloses an image display method in an image display system including a memory for storing image data and a thumbnail thereof, an image processor for processing image data to output an image, communication means for exchanging image data between the memory and the image processor, and a display for displaying image data and a thumbnail thereof, wherein when a thumbnail already displayed is selected, first, the thumbnail is enlarged, and thereafter, the enlarged image is gradually detailed, whereby finally, the original image data of the thumbnail is completely displayed.
However, the conventional image display method always displays original image data when a thumbnail is enlarged. Therefore, in the case where data is compressed data, the data is entirely expanded by launching an application program. Thus, a waiting time still exists until the original image data is completely displayed.